Avalon Fortress
Unlock this maze by getting all of the fragments. Click on the fragments in the shop (Mazes) to see how to find the ones you're missing. Then after obtaining all the fragments, purchase the maze with gems to open the maze. Complete this maze to get the Machinist gumball and unlock fragments for City of Steam. Hidden Gumball To get the Pinocchio gumball *Buy 4 body parts(head, torso, arm and leg) cost is 500EP each *Buy the Puppet Manufacturing Manual(1500 EP) from parts shop, and use it to summon Pinocchio. NOTE: The manual can appear in the store earlier than the body parts. Cannot summon Pinocchio without the Manual even though all the parts are purchased. *Don’t let him die for few floors until a fairy appears. Pay 300k gold to bring him back to life. *Tips: Use portal then summon Pinocchio to prevent him from dying in deep floors. *Missing any of the body parts or the Manufacturing Manual would result in incomplete Pinocchio for this run! So keep an eye on every shop and have at least 1500EP on hand. * When invoked, Pinocchio apparently inherits 50% of Gumball's Attack and 75% of HP. He/it has 50% dodge, attacks every 3 rounds and recovers 10% HP of its original HP when entering next floor. * If you already have him, the process for 20 fragments is the same but the final cost is reduced to Stages Gear-built fortress Floors 30 (Difficulty 31) - 2 Vigor Steam! Ancient technology! Floors 35 (Difficulty 32) - 2 Vigor Grand Steel Gate Floors 35 (Difficulty 33) - 2 Vigor Break! Avalon fortress! Floors 40 (Difficulty 34) - 2 Vigor Endless Mode 3 Vigor Enemies Usual Enemies |name2=Biochemical Type II-C08 |class2=Machine |image2= |skills2='Evolutionary Pattern': Enhances attack by 2 each round Alloy Armor: Spell resistance +30%, Physical resistance +30% |other2=May drop |name3=Assault Type V-S39 |class3=Machine |image3= |skills3='Assault': Launches an attack every 4 rounds, causes 300% damage and curse (decrease your attack by 50% for 3 rounds) Alloy Armor: Spell resistance +30%, Physical resistance +30% |other3=May drop |name4=Warning Type III-M50 |class4=Machine |image4= |skills4='Warning': Summon 3 companions after 5 rounds Alloy Armor: Spell resistance +30%, Physical resistance +30% |other4=May drop , , or |name5=Disperse Type IV-B17 |class5=Machine |image5= |skills5='Disperse shooting': Launches a long-range attack every 2 rounds, eliminating enemy's buff Alloy Armor: Spell Resistance +30%, Physical Resistance +30% |other5= |name6=Inhibition Type I-A35 |class6=Machine |image6= |skills6='Element Force Field': Prevents spell casting Alloy Armor: Spell resistance +80%, Physical resistance +30% |other6= |name7=Frost Titan |class7=Beast |image7= |skills7=See Boss Section |other7= }} To see more title or gumball-specific monster information, look at Avalon Fortress/Specific. Boss (Frost Titan) Skills: *'Frost Impact': Attacks once every 3 rounds, dealing 300% damage to enemies *'Frost Halo': Immune to water spell and cause damage to enemy in each round (damage value is % of enemy's maximum HP as above) **Note: The only ways to reset Frost Halo damage are death (and resurrection, obviously) or casting Timestill or Hex. *'Gene Modification Device': Increases Frost Halo effect by 1% each round *'Heavy Steam Armour': Physical Resistance +50%, Spell Resistance +50% (shield continues, but can be broken by Avalon cannonIn order for the cannon to break the Heavy Steam Armour, it needs to do a certain amount of damage which increase as you go deeper in the maze. The damage can be done in 1 shot or in multiple shots but the cooling time between shots can be annoying.) Maze Occurrences Various Occurrences Engineering Manual- use elements to enhance the Avalon Cannon, make special potions, and make armor - which includes a belt, armor, hat, and gloves. NOTE: No need to bring those artifacts to this run. *The manual can passively upgrade other items. See Category:Avalon Upgrades and Avalon Upgrades. Avalon Cannon - use Cannon Shell to launch Airship Console '''- call your current airship '''Poison Gas Device: * Lose X HP each round until destroyed * Destroy to get Biochemical Components Steel Gate: * Provides extra +20% Physical Resistance and +20% Spell Resistance to all enemies until destroyed * Destroy to get Metallurgy Components * Upon destruction, the gate will sometimes disappear and sometimes change into Steel Gate Ruins Steel Gate Ruins: * Created upon destruction of a Steel Gate * Enter to get inside a cave where you'll find enemies and a Researcher's remains or one of the 1x/run corpses. Time bomb '''- get Blasting Components if it's diffused in time, otherwise deals 100 damage + 5 for every next floor to you, it opens all slates and hurts or kills all enemies. (See tips below to diffuse time bomb.) '''Part's Shop - buy items with EP * - 150 EP * - 150 EP * - 150 EP * - 600 EP Goblin's Lab - sacrifice HP or MP for a stat buff and sometimes Goblin Compound (Attack or Power buff) *Goblin Compound I *Goblin Compound II *Goblin Compound III (rare) *Learn something from Chemistry in the Engineering Manual * Important note: Goblin Compounds get more powerful as you learn new Chemistry sciences, so it's a good idea to hold them until you get at least 1 point in each Chemistry science. Gray Dwarf's Lab (gray head) - sacrifice a specific piece of the Steam Power suit to get: Gray Dwarf's lab (purple head) - sacrifice 1 to 3 Cannon Shells to get: Note: Pause and resume will change the cost. Potion Formula (on researcher's remains) *Potion of Blasting Science Knowledge *Potion of Chemistry Knowledge *Potion of Metallurgy Knowledge *Potion of Great Engineer Corpses Out-of-Maze Loot Get these items in the maze and carry them away: * Fragments for Gloves of Dark Arbiter, Duke of Destruction's Belt, Amulet of Light Arbiter *Holy Blood (boss loot) *Crystal Egg (high chance) * Other rank 3 Ingredients as boss loot : Tower Flower, Elf's Dust, Evil Pumpkin *Gumball Pot (boss loot) * And all the usual (Fruit of World Tree, main and hidden Gumball fragments, coins, whatever you can get with your Compass, whatever you can get from your gumballs exclusive skills, Rare Enemies and Divine Dragon Wishes ...) For raid results, see Bandit's Raid#Result Table Title specific loots For items available here through the God of Thieves title, see here. For souls available here using the Farplane's Bow and Farplane Arrow, see here. Other specific loots See Avalon Fortress/Specific Tips * For an easy start, raise up your defense with metallurgy and biochemical skills (you can raise defense 12 points) * Look closely at the image of the timebomb and cut the blue wire to diffuse it successfully * If you chose Adventurer gumball as main or soul link you might get Vosebarker's Cloak from a villager, it gives 5 defense and 100% dodge when attacking enemy whose attack is lower than 30. * Some Gumballs (mostly Mechanical ones) will give max level for one upgrade in the Engineering Manual when entering the maze as Main gumball, see Avalon Fortress/Specific#Starting Technologies Quests / DP Notes External links * Video Walkthrough + TONS of tips and tricks related to the maze (Pinoccio in 1st 30 minutes) Category:Mazes Category:Avalon Upgrades